Indigo
Indigo Dust is an eleven year old witch who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Indigo had two parents in Saint Mungos due to serious and pemenment injuries, dying later on. This lead to Indigo into a wizarding orphanage. A pure blood, Indigo is a cheerful and happy person, but is defensive about her house and can attack anyone who insults it. She is also a Metamorphmagus, able to change her appearance at will. Appearance Indigo Indigo has very pale skin. She has chocolate brown hair and blue/grey eyes. Her eyebrows are thick, and curled into an arch. She has a thin neck. Indigo is awfully tall, and still in her first year. She has small hands with long fingers and big toes. Normally, she wears her usual Ravenclaw robes. However, on weekends, Indigo has a long shirt coloured grey, which golden buttons. Indigo always has a dark purple skirt, with her grey leggings. Along with that, she personslly enjoys gold shoes. Indi When she turns into a Metamorphmagus form, she always goes by the alias Indi. She always has a pastel blue colour a pink, it depends on the day. Her face becomes tanned and has green eyes. Along with her Indi form, she always looks like a kitten. She carries a baby blue cardigan, with a pink V shirt. She has white leggings, with gold buttons near the pockets. She always grey sandals with her Indi self, as well. Personality At first, Indigo is a fairly friendly person. She has a cheerful spark, and can be seen laughing with her fellow Ravenclaws. Indigo is fairly intelligent, her house traits. She attends classes constantly, and doesn't like to use her powers to fool teachers. However, Indigo is protective and prideful. Those who insult Ravenclaw are attacked without a second thought, either physical or with a complicated hex. Indigo protects her house as well, and is very loyal to Ravenclaws strictly. The others can rot for Indigo's own sake. She won't care. Surprisely, Indigo is fairly sympathetic. She helps those who need help, and supports them through any cause. Her metamorphagus powers are one way she uses to cheer up a fellow friend, which Indigo is fairly proud of. Indigo can also be rude and insulting. She has threatened big haters of Ravenclaw to their death, and has wondered if they should be accepted to a Dementor's Kiss. Indigo has dark humor, not making many humourous jokes. She may have obtained this from her mother, but you don't know what to expect with Indigo. Biography Indigo Dust was born to workers in the ministry, Scarlet Parwell and Stephen Dust. Both working in the Department of Creatures, the two evantually married and had their daughter, Indigo. Her first magic was shown a few seconds after her birth, when she turned her hair purple as she shot out of her mother's stomach like a cannon. Indigo never knew her parents for long, however. Once trying to capture a rogue Hyppogriff had lead to serious injuries and permanent help at St Mungoes. As Indigo stood at their bedsides, she was told to be a reat wizard, just before they both died, their eyes open, mouths closed. Due to not having much family, Indigo was thrown into a wizarding orphanage. While using her metamorphagus powers to fool others, she also studied continuously about the wizarding world. This gained her high intellect, and liked to mimic dumb orphans with her abilites. Soon, a bunch of owls bombarded the orphanage, and many left. Indigo was the last of them to leave the orphanage. She thought she had escaoed dumb people, but she didn't. Hogwarts was their home, and had heard how the founder of Ravenclaw died, mocking her and the whole house. Indigo, angry at this, beat them up horribly. Rumors appeared they had run away from Hogwarts, away from the "crazy lady." When she arrived at Hogwarts, she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, something Indigo was awfully proud of. She had become a well polished girl, but a lot of detentions for attacking others. Who cares if she got detention? She was only protecting her house and eagle friends. But is that what her parents would want? Relationships Trivia * Indigo fears heights. This makes her lack Quidditch and going up on broomsticks. * Indigo was born on May 28th, making Indigo a Leo. * Indigo was originally a Slytherin who wanted go convince not all her house was bad, but is later used for a different character. *Indigo originally had her name come from the character Lavender Brown, and liked the sound of Indigo, therefore using it. Dust came due her fasther's name originally Daniel Dust, but was scrapped in the end. *Her patronus, according to Pottermore, is a wild bunny. *Pottermore also says her wand is the following containments: Hawthorn wood with unicorn hair, 14 and a half inches long and has a unyielding flexibility. *Along with that, her Ilvermorny house is Pukwudgie, says Pottermore. Category:Female